If I Didn't Know Better
by babybunnyunicornsparkles
Summary: Caroline fills in for a performance at the grill when a certain new hunter in town catches her eye.


The mustiness of the grill felt like home to Caroline as she opened the back door and stepped inside, shrugging off her jacket. Around her, most of the social drinkers had dissipated, leaving behind only the lonely ones and their alcohol. She surveyed the scene with a casual glance, though her heightened vampire senses could pick out each individual heart beat in the room. Sensing no immediate threat, she made her way back behind the bar to begin waiting tables when her path was interrupted by a large male co-worker. Matt.

"Care, boss wants you on stage. Tonight's act bailed."

"What? Are you-" She began to argue, though he had already turned his back to her and headed to the kitchen. Sighing, she removed her apron and headed up to the stage where a guitarist was tuning an ancient-looking acoustic. Caroline turned on her Miss Mystic Falls smile as she took her place behind the microphone. "Hey, guys… I guess I'm tonight's performance. I wasn't exactly prepared, so it's not my fault if I screw up!" A few scattered chuckles boosted her confidence mildly before Caroline turned to the guitarist to whisper her song choice in his ear. Just as she turned back to the mic, the front door swung open and she caught her breath.

Two semi-familiar figures entered the grill, and Caroline's eyes narrowed at the strangers, knowing immediately who they were. Hunters. There were rumors around Mystic Falls that someone was in town tracking down vamps, and she hadn't believed it until Stefan had admitted that they'd nearly staked him once already. He'd seem them around before, two guys not much older than she was, carrying weapons in their leather jackets and driving a black Impala. Damon had even warned her off them, and when had he cared before? Brothers, he said. Trouble. Stay away from them.

She just hadn't expected them to be so attractive. The biggest one, the one who found them a booth in the shady corner, he was certainly cute enough. Kind of adorable, really. But the other one… His hazel eyes had snapped against hers the instant he stepped into the grill. Smoldering was the only word she could use to describe it. Caroline knew that if her heart were still beating, it would be nearly thumping through her chest right now.

Their gazes stayed locked together as he took a seat, angling to keep his eyes on her. Caroline gulped and cleared her throat, feeling a weird pattern of butterflies developing in her stomach. It was just stage fright, she tried to convince herself as the first guitar chords rang out. Definitely had nothing to do with the insanely hot hunk of dangerous man in leather whose bones she wanted to jump.

"_If I didn't know better, I'd hang my hat right there… If I didn't know better, I'd follow you up the stairs…"_

She'd turned her gaze away in a desperate hope that he would as well, but when she glanced back, he hadn't moved an inch. A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks. She was used to being stared at, sure, but not like this. There was no doubt now that the attraction was mutual, considering the way his eyes raked up and down her body, landing back on her face with a pleasedc grin.

_"Stop saying those sweet things you know I like to hear… The horns are blowing louder, the bailiff's drawin' near…"_

He hadn't said anything yet, but she could practically hear his voice in her ear. The voice of a complete stranger, and already she was wondering if he would call out her name in bed, or whisper as he coaxed her over the edge.

_"Why do I keep drinking, wasting my time on you? If I didn't know better… Well, damnit, I do…"_

Of course, they would never make it into bed. She had a feeling he'd figure out what she was before they made it that far, and that would be the end of Caroline Forbes. No more peppy blonde, oh no, she'd been staked by the gorgeous guy she tried to lure into bed. Or had he tried to lure her? She wasn't quite sure who was initiating this, the unspoken give and take. But she knew very well how made it her feel.

_"Oh you might as well be the devil, keeping me out past three… You're the one with the apple so, baby, you can't blame me…"_

When the hunter moved, getting up to slowly cross over to the stage, Caroline nearly choked on the lyrics. He kept his eyes on her the whole time he walked, looking sexier than anyone had a right to do in public. His hands were stuck deep in the pockets of his jeans as he took a new seat closer to the stage, only feet away from where Caroline swayed.

_"Why don't you keep drinking, get me one night with you… If I didn't know better… Well, damnit, I do…"_

The song slowly drifted to an end, and Caroline realized she hadn't taken a proper breath since he had walked in. There was a soft smattering of applause, lead by one man in the front who lifted a hand to help her down from the stage. She took it without a second thought, dropping down to stand beside him.

"Gorgeous." He complimented smoothly, and Caroline had a feeling he wasn't talking about the song. "I'm Dean. Can I get you a drink?"

Trouble, Stefan said, and that much was obvious. It was life or death with this one. Well, undead life, but still. She may escape his clutches, or she might be dragged down into what looked like the perfect ending.

He turned his wicked grin down on her, and she felt weak in the knees._ If I didn't know better,_ Caroline thought. _But, damnit, I do._


End file.
